state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Geist Plot
Episode I: 11 Sin-Eaters Walk Into A Bar In the late hours of a January morning, fate conspires to find 11 people - all from different walks of life - in a single tavern. For although this disparate group comes from a wide range of social classes, ages, ethnicities, and even countries of origin, they all have one thing in common: they all died, and then... got back up. The Sin-Eaters, as they are called, band together to use their new-found understanding of death to help the local ghosts. But before they can even begin, disaster strikes in a nearby town... serial murder. The investigation swiftly turns sour as the Sin-Eaters investigate the crime scene of victim after victim. Each one has left behind a ghost, but the even they don't know who killed them. An unknown sin-eater appears to be tailing them at first, but the Bound scare him away. Failing to find a connection between the murders or the sin-eater, our heroes are stumped but for the call of a fresh murder. The Sin-Eaters realize that each crime scene has been aged significantly compared to the surround areas, and that each one includes a gate or door in the boundary of the aging effect. Assured that their killer is supernatural in nature, they take off to bait her into trying to kill one of them... with great success. The killer, a deranged Sin-Eater herself, is quickly and brutally subdued; but before any questions can be asked, a botched attempt at bandaging her wounds ends with her death. Frustrated, our heroes high-tail it out of there before the cops arrive. But Sin-Eaters do not stay dead for long... Episode II: Of Grave Concern Now knowing that the serial killer was a Sin-Eater, our heroes realize that the strange aging circles at the crime scenes must have been some sort of ghostly manifestation - but not one they are familiar with. In the meantime, however, they decide it would be prudent to supernaturally bind themselves together into a "Krewe," a shared destiny. But upon completing the Krewe-binding ritual, their Geists return from the underworld empty-handed. Confused and dismayed, our heroes journey to the underworld themselves. Here, they are confronted with a dilemma: A great gate within the underworld holds the answer to their Krewe, but the keys have gone missing. Reports from inhabitants of the underworld point toward the culprit being some creature that is neither living nor dead, and incredibly fast. The Sin-Eaters search the Great Library, a magnificent old underworld landmark. After (barely) decoding the organization system, they search for both keys and answers regarding the strange manifestation. The key room assures them of what they feared: their Mythos Keys are missing, and they cannot create a Krewe until the keys are returned. Episode III: The Re-Living & The Un-Dead A few days after their trip to the underworld, the Sin-Eaters find themselves surrounding the War Memorial & Museum. Rumors of this museum being one of the most haunted sites in the area have persisted for years. At first, the Bound find nothing more than resonant death energy, but things take a turn for the worse when they break in through the window. Strange creatures, not living or dead, have set up shop in the museum to capture and study the local ghosts. The fight is short and brutal, but the Bound emerge seemingly victorious over the undead. Congratulations are cut short by the appearance of the cops, however. As our heroes make their getaway, one of the undead blurs through the night, clutching a jam jar to his chest... and in it, the entrapped soul of one of the Sin-Eaters. The next night, the Sin-Eaters emerge once-again from the underworld. Assassins set upon them from the woods, but are quickly overpowered and restrained. They are undead, but they are not the ones from before. Episode IV-??